


One Mistake and One Regret

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Winter is Mine, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: One Mistake, he did one Mistake and make people around him got hurt. Making the one he loved hate him so much.One regret, he never thought that he will ever regreting his decision before, but here he is, mentally beating himself up.





	1. A Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suck in summary because I just spontaneously write this. Anyway.. Don't ask me what am I doing and why I write it when I haven't finish the Sweetness. I'm kinda stuck in that and this come up on my mind. I think it will be two shoot long, so it will not disturb the update of Sweetness. Let me know what you think! And Happy Reading!

One Mistake and One Regret

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

 

Ding

A handsome doctor calmly get out from elevator as soon as the door was open. Turn to right, he open the door of Children Ward. The boring white hospital type wall was changed to colorful paint and covered with cute stickers everywhere. Children Ward is always special, they even have their own indoor playground on the center of the ward. He smiled to the nurses and continue walk to the playground that little crowded by the children. 

“Hey guys!” He greeted then kneeling down. About 10 little children turn their head to his direction before screaming and run to him. 

“Doctor Park!” They shout in union an trying hug the doctor. Doctor Park or go with Park Jinyoung as the full name, laughing before hugging the children one by one. 

“How was your day?” he asked, and got a lot of answers at the same time. 

“Doctor Park, I can leave the hospital tomorrow~”

“Doctor Park, me too, me too.”

“Doctor Park, today Doctor Jung come and give me a shoot, it's hurt~”

“Doctor Park, nurse Kim said I can't eat tonight~ Nurse Kim is a meannie.” 

Patiently, Jinyoung answer the children one by one. It only a month he started to work here, but the children already smitten to him. Who wouldn't? He was caring, sweet, patience and handsome, even all the nurses on this ward was quickly fall to the doctor. 

“What time is it guys?” Doctor Jung Jaejoong suddenly come up behind them. “It's time to nap.” he said clapping his hand. The children whining, and come closer to Jinyoung, hugging every part of Jinyoung body. The young doctor laughed. He then whispered to the children about something. The children gasp before running to their perspective bed. 

“Good Job, Doctor Park.” Jaejoong said patting Jinyoung shoulder. “You're perfectly fit here. I won't let other head department steal you.”

“I hope I'm not be stolen too, Doctor Jung. I like here.” He said looking around the ward before his eyes fall to a little boy who sitting at the end of the waiting bench with a book on his laps. 

“Who is that, Doctor Jung?” Jinyoung ask while pointing the little boy. Doctor Jung squinting his eyes. 

“Ah.. It's Gyeoul. Park Gyeoul. He just come back from the intensive care unit. Poor kid. At the young age, he already had a complicated heart disease.” 

Jinyoung look at the boy, and suddenly the boy look at his direction too. Gyeoul has almond hair and handsome face. He have big brown eyes with pointing nose and heart-shaped lips. Suddenly, someone face flash on Jinyoung mind after looking the details of Gyeoul face. Someone he hate to death. 

“He is the longest patient here, he already admitted here when he was 2 years old. I'm his doctor since he come.He is so introvert, but so clever. He spent his time reading book than playing with his friends.” Jaejoong continued. “Have you eat yet? Wanna come with me?”

Jinyoung nodding his head, and follow the senior doctor. He take a note on his head to approach that boy later. He feels something pull him to that boy. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Jinyoung close the door in front of him slowly after finished checking his patients. Kim Yugyeom, the 7 years old boy was broke his leg after fall from the tree. He cry for a long time before Jinyoung successfully calm him down with ice chocolate. Looking to his watch, he mentally curse himself. Jinyoung have a plan to eat lunch together today, and he late. He just about to run to his office when his eyes spotted Gyeoul sat on his favorite, the corner of the long chair, alone with a book beside him. He biting his lips and approaching the boy. 

“Hi Gyeoulie~” He called the boy carefully while sitting beside him. Gyeoul look at him for a second before grab his book and hug it tightly. 

“Oh.. Am I scare you? I'm sorry.” The 5 years old kid only nodded his head. “What are you doing here? Have you eat?” nod and then shake, the boy only answer him with a gesture, not a word. 

“Did he mute?” Jinyoung said with a low voice, but the boy can hear him. 

“No, but Papa said I can't talk to strangers. They are dangerous.”

“Uhh? But I'm working here. I'm not strangers, and I'm not dangerous.”

“Still. I don't know you.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped. This kid is so rude. Lowkey he remembered his own childhood. People said he also rude and kinda savage. 

“Let's introduce each other then. My name is Park Jinyoung. I'm working as doctor here.” He said and offering the boy a handshake. 

“I'm Park Gyeoul or Winter. I have two names.” The boy look at his hand for some moments. Jinyoung just about to pull his hand when Gyeoul grab his hand back. “Nice to meet you, Doctor Park.” The boy smiling. And Jinyoung just noticed that Gyeoul also have cute eye wrinkles just like him. 

“So, what are you doing here? And why you haven't eat yet?”

“I'm waiting for Papa, he said he will have lunch with me today, but he is late.” 

Jinyoung look at his watch again. It a half to one o'clock. “Maybe your Papa pick your Mama first before come here. ” he said trying to lift up Gyeoul’s mood.

“I don't have mama.”

Jinyoung quickly bite his inner lips. So, his mother have passed away? What just he done? 

“Gyeoulie.. I'm-”

“Gyeoulie!” A voice cut him. Jinyoung and Gyeoul look at the direction at the same time. A man with a dark brown hair running to them. “I'm sorry I'm late.” The man said while catching his breath. 

“Jackson daddy!” Gyeoul excitedly jump to the man. Jinyoung quickly stand up and bow to the man. Jackson look at him with a shock expression for couple of second. 

“This is Doctor Park, Daddy. He is a doctor here.”

“Hello, I'm Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung said. 

“Ohh. I'm Jackson Wang. I'm this kid Father's friend.” Jackson said and smiling to Jinyoung. Jinyoung frowning his forehead, he thought this man is Gyeoul’s father. But, he looks familiar. Did he ever saw this man before? 

“Where is Papa?”

“Your Papa is busy because Grandpa is here. And grandpa is waiting for us on the cafeteria downstair. Let's go meet him, yeah?”

“Umm!!”

Jackson bow his head to Jinyoung before turn around and walk to the exit door. Jinyoung can see a happy expression on Gyeoul face, so much different with his daily expression. He unconsciously smiles too. Jinyoung pull his phone from his doctor coat when it vibrating. His eye catch the book that Gyeoul accidentally knocked off. Jinyoung then pick it up. A little prince. Gosh. He like it too. He beam a smile. That kid have a lot similarities. Eyes wrinkles, hobby, sassiness, and even the book they like is same. People may think that kid is his child. Suddenly he lost his smile. His heart beats so fast. No way. No fucking way. They are in America and he said that they won't ever step his foot in Korea again. He promised. 

“Nyeongie Appa!” a voice startled him. He turn around and saw a little girl looking at him with angry face. Placing both her small hand on her waist. 

“Hi Princess~ What are you doing here? Where's daddy?” he asked and lift the little girl. She fold her hand in front of his chest and looking to other direction from Jinyoung. Jinyoung can't help but chuckles. His princess is so cute. 

“Nayeon is mad. You late for our lunch date.” Im Jaebeom, his boyfriend aka Nayeon’s father suddenly appears beside him and kiss his cheek.

“Oh right. I'm so sorry princess, the work was caught me. But we still have time to have lunch right?”

“No.. I have to go to my ballet class now.”

“Ohh come on.. I promise I'll cook your favorite dinner tonight. Your ballet class can wait. I bet your daddy also want to eat first.” Jinyoung said while walking to exit door with Jaebeom beside him, circling his hand around Jinyoung waist. 

What a beautiful family! Everybody will think about that when he saw Jaebeom and Jinyoung together with Im Nayeon. Two handsome daddies with one beautiful daughter. Everybody must be jealous to them. But the thing is, they aren't officially married. Jaebeom parents still don't accept their relationship. 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung was a pair of best friends since they are child. They grew up together and getting closer day by day. One day on their high school years, Jaebeom finally realized their feelings to Jinyoung after the younger take a part on a school drama and have to kiss other girl. Jaebeom was so jealous that after the drama finished, he pull Jinyoung to one of empty class and kissed him roughly. Jinyoung was shocked and frightened, but he didn't deny that his heart fluttered when Jaebeom kissed him. Jaebeom then apologized to him and confessed to him about his feelings. Jinyoung also willingly admit that he felt a lot of butterflies fly on his stomach. The two of them then decided to secretly dating because they know how strict Jaebeom parents was. 

To shorten the story, Jaebeom parents found out their relationship and demanded Jaebeom to break Jinyoung up. They also arranged a married for Jaebeom. Jaebeom who turn out to be a dutiful son break his relationship with Jinyoung and get married to the girl his parents choose as soon as he graduates from the college. He also have a daughter with Jiyeon, Im Nayeon. But their marriage life was not long, they divorce when Nayeon was only one years old and Jiyeon then pursue her dream to be an actress. Jaebeom then meet Jinyoung again, his love to the younger was blossom again. So does Jinyoung. Even they have painful past, they decided to getting back together. And still on their relationship until now. Jaebeom want to make them official, but his parents still against him and Jinyoung still have a trauma from what happened on the past. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Jinyoung stretch his muscles after taking a quick nap. He is on his first night shift today. Usually he only take a day shift because he want to spent his night with Jaebeom and Nayeon. But this week Jaebeom take Nayeon is spending his entire week in his parents house. Jinyoung who hate being alone in the house, decided to take night shift. 

When he doing his night check up, he was little bit shock when he found Gyeoul is still awake in his VIP room. The boy is laying on his bed and playing with one of his Pikachu plushie.

“Hey, buddy! You haven't sleep yet?” Jinyoung ask him, then sit on the side of the bed. He then caressing Gyeoul soft brown hair. It's look lighter than usual. “You have to sleep so you can quickly recovering.”

“I can't sleep, Doctor Park. I miss Papa.”

Jinyoung pitying the little boy. As long as he knew the boy, Jinyoung haven't seen his father yet. He only meet Jackson who come visit him everyday after lunch, take Gyeoul to walk around the hospital. Or Youngjae, he is Gyeoul tutor and kind of babysitter. He come everyday in the morning and will go home after Gyeoul take a nap on the afternoon, and passes his job to Jackson. Some nurses said that Gyeoul’s Father was a busy businessman. He usually come at night after he work. Usually Jinyoung had finished his shift at that time. 

“Your father not come today?”

“Jackson daddy said that Papa is working hard to finish his work so he can stay with me after that. I've called him when I go to bed, he said he can't come today.”

“It's okay, I'm here with you.” Jinyoung smiled to the little boy. “Wanna listen a bedtime story? I'll read it for you.”

“Really? You will?” Gyeoul pull the book under his pillow fast, then pass it to Jinyoung. A little prince. Jinyoung smile he laying down beside the boy and pull him to his arm, like he usually do to Nayeon then starting to read the story for Gyeoul. 

“You like this story?” Jinyoung ask him after reading that book, but Gyeoul looks like doesn't want to sleep anytime soon. 

“Yes, Papa said it was my mother favorite book. Papa said my face look like him a lot but my personality and hobby just like Mama.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Jackson daddy said so.”

“Your mother must have a great personality.”

“I don't know. She left me when I was born.”

“Its okay, you still have your papa, and your Jackson daddy, and your teacher Youngjae.”

“Can I have you too? You're so nice to me. Do you want to be my friend? I have no friends. Other kids only stay here for a week or so, they left me alone then. You will stay here forever, right?”

Jinyoung can feel his eyes was watery. This kid was so pitiful. It's so painful to him to hear something like this from 5 years old kids. Jinyoung then hug Gyeoul tight. “Of course, I'll stay here. I'll make sure that you will leave this hospital and make a lot of friends out there.” Gyeoul smiling and hug him back. Jinyoung feels weird. He feels so peaceful and so comfortable. He also feels like his heart was full of emotion, just like when he meet Jaebeom after the break up. He feels like he found his love of life, but a lot stronger. 

“Excuse me, Doctor Park. Patient on room number 8B got fever.” One of the nurse are interrupting his peaceful moments. He pull himself away from Gyeoul and look at him with a regretful eyes. Gyeoul smiled. 

“It's okay, Doctor Park. I think I can sleep now.”

“Such a relief. I'll see you on the morning, yeah?” Jinyoung said placing a kiss on Gyeoul forehead and climb down the bed. He then smiling to Gyeoul again before close the door. 

Some minutes after Jinyoung come out from the room, a man open the door again. He look so disheveled. His blonde hair was sticking all over direction because the amount of he running his finger on his hair. He still on his suit but his tie isn't on his neck, but sticking out from one of his pockets. His face was look tired but suddenly lit up when he saw Gyeoul on the bed, still wide awake. Gyeoul look at him before abruptly sit up. 

“Papa!” Gyeoul called him excitedly. His father quickly lock the door behind him and walk to the bed. 

“Why is my little Winter haven't sleep yet? Waiting for Papa?” the man, Mark Tuan is his name, put his suit jacket off and throw them on the couch not far from the bed.

“I can't sleep Papa~ I miss you so much.” Gyeoul climb out from the bed and place himself on Mark lap, hugging the man tightly. 

“Wanna sleep with Papa?” Gyeoul nodded his head excitedly. 

“Papa will sleep here? With Winter?” It was a habit. Whenever he was with his father or his grandparents, Gyeoul rarely use his Korean name. He has two name to be exact. Winter Tuan is his English name, and Park Gyeoul is his Korean name. Why the surname is different? His father said that Park is his mother surname, so he gave Gyeoul surname Park as his Korean name for the respect of his mother or so. Gyeoul don't really understand too. Whichever he be called, he like both. 

“You want me to? But I haven't take a bath. Papa is stinky.”

“It's okay. I miss Papa so much. I want sleep with Papa all night long~”

Mark chuckles and then laying Gyeoul down to the bed. He then remove his shoes before laying down beside his son and hug him tightly. 

“Okay little prince, Let's sleep.” Mark said kissing Gyeoul temple. 

“Have a nice dream, Papa Prince.”

.   
.   
.


	2. Mistake and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are Gyeoulie’s Papa?” Jinyoung asked him. He chanting his praying on his heart. Hoping that Mark will say no and come for another patient. But, his hope just hope. Mark nodded his head, confirming that Gyeoul is his son. 
> 
> Jinyoung clap both of his hand to his mouth. The tears run down from his eye. It's over now. His curiosity, his doubts, his unanswered questions, he got the answer as soon as Mark nodding his head. Gyeoul, indeed, his son. His biological son that he don't want to see. His son that he trying to kill before he was born. His son that he hate so much. Suddenly, Jinyoung lost his strength to stay stand up. He feel his leg like jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here..   
> I don't know what I wrote down below.   
> But I hope you all love it.   
> Please leave comments down below. Your comments is my strength to keep writing. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jinyoung slam his office door carelessly when his emergency light on his office blinking. He then quickly run to the nurses station. He saw Nurse Kim run to him. 

 

“What happened?” asked Jinyoung in panic. 

 

“Gyeoul lost his consciousness and he got seizure.” Nurse Kim told him with worried expression. Jinyoung nod his head and quickly run to Gyeoul room. 

 

Jinyoung just going to open the door when his phone ringing. He pull his phone and see Jaebeom name flashing. 

 

“Hello. Hyung, I can't-”

 

“Jinyoung-ah.. I'm in the Emergency Room. Nayeon got fever. Can't you come here?”

 

“But I have patients-”

 

“Please baby, I don't know what happened to her. I'm so scare.”

 

Jinyoung bite his lips. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah~”

 

“Okay Hyung, wait a moment.”

 

Jinyoung turn his body to Nurse Kim. She already look at him with a disappointing look. Jinyoung sighing. 

 

“I'll call doctor Jung. I have emergency situation right now. My daughter is sick.” 

 

“But, doctor-”

 

“I'm so sorry.” Jinyoung said before running to the exit door. 

 

. 

. 

. 

 

Doctor Jung come to the room minutes later. Gyeoul have been restrained because of the seizure. He quickly pull his stethoscope and check Gyeoul body. 

 

“What happened? Where is doctor Park?”

 

“Gyeoul lost his conscious and got seizure. Doctor Park-” Nurse Kim stop a while. “His daughter got fever and now on emergency room. He is going there.”

 

“What? How-”

 

“Doctor! His blood pressure drop and his pulse are getting slow!” Another Nurse shout. Doctor Jung’s eyes widen when he saw the heartbeat monitor showing a straight line. 

 

“My God! Get me the defibrillator!” Doctor Jung screaming. Nurse Kim quickly run out from the room. 

 

“Gyeoul-ah.. Baby.. Please.. Hang in there…” Doctor Jung whispered while pumping the little child chest. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Jinyoung lowering his head when doctor Jung look at him. The handsome doctor is looking at him with his cold eyes that full of disappointment. Jinyoung know he is wrong, and he already to bear any consequences because of his actions. 

 

“We almost lost him.” Doctor Jung said with cold tone. “Gyeoul is one of the patients that I care so much. His life was so miserable from the start.”

 

Jinyoung biting his lips. He want to argued that his daughter is on emergency room at that time. He care about his daughter more than anyone else in the world. 

 

“I know you love your daughter so much. I can understand why you leave your work for her. But, she has his dad right? Also, emergency room crew has a lot of doctors that can help her as soon as your daughter admitted there. You always can check on Gyeoul first before heading there.” Jinyoung mentally slap himself for being selfish. But, he can't help it. Jaebum’s panic voice make him can't think straight. 

 

“Gyeoul alone here. His father ask me to take care of him since he can't do that for time being. From what I heard, His mother hate him even before he was born. His mother was trying to kill him a lot of time by smoking, drink alcohol, even taking abortion drugs. But he is a strong baby. He can fight for his life and born safely to the world. But his miserable life just started by then. His mother doesn't want to see him since he was born. He ask his father to take Gyeoul away and never appeared in front of him again-”

 

‘Him?’Jinyoung ask himself while frowning his forehead. Did he misheard what doctor Jung said? 

 

“Later that month, Gyeoul diagnosed with a complicated heart and lungs disease because of what his mother did. His life are expected not more than three years, but he can survive it.”

 

Doctor Jung now looking at Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-ssi, I like you a lot. Last time when I said I don't want to leave this ward, it's sincere. Please, don't disappoint me again next time.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Jung. I'm so sorry for my thoughtless actions.”

 

“Yes, please be more careful next time. You can go now.”

 

Jinyoung quickly leave the room after bowing to Doctor Jung. He then walk to Gyeoul’s room. He didn't have chance to see Gyeoul after make sure that Nayeon is fine. He just got common fever after too much having ice cream on her grandparents house. Jaebum was too exaggerated about it that Jinyoung can't leave him if Doctor Jung doesn't call him. 

 

Opening the door, he saw Youngjae sat beside the sleeping child. Jinyoung’s heart felt like got squeezed seeing Gyeoul laying motionless there with oxygen mask and other medical equipment installed to his fragile body. 

 

“Oh. Doctor Park! Come in.” Youngjae said a little loud above whispered, afraid that his voice will wake Gyeoul up. Jinyoung smiling than walk to the side of the bed, in front of Youngjae. 

 

“You're here, Youngjae-ssi. I thought his parents will come.”

 

“His father is kinda busy today. He isn't in country. So, he called me as soon as he got called from hospital.”

 

Jinyoung nodded his head. He just thought about how irresponsible Gyeoul’s father was, but he understand it. Works sometimes make thing difficult. He remembers when he was preparing for his final paper presentation, Nayeon suddenly got sick and want his father, but Jaebum was in Japan for business thing that he can't abandon it. Things got more in mess when Nayeon crying and throwing tantrum to him. It's get better when finally can video called Jaebum and give Nayeon a lot of promises. 

 

“You know his father very well hum?”

 

“Of course. I'm his secretary. I know anything about his and Gyeoul’s life.” Youngjae said before laughing then stop himself when he realized that he can wake Gyeoul up. 

 

“Oh really? I thought you're Gyeoul babysitter or something.”

 

“That's part of my job too. Babysitting Gyeoul while his father take care everything I left on his company.” 

 

Jinyoung nodding his head again. 

 

“Hyung is a fine man. A great man I’ve ever know. He love his son so much that he will sacrifice his soul if Gyeoul’s can be healthy and happy like other children.” Youngjae said while stroking Gyeoul’s hair. “This angel blessed by the God by having a father that love him so much while his other father hate him so much. He even don't want to see Gyeoul’s face after he was born until now and maybe till he leaving this world.”

 

“His other father?” Jinyoung now sure that he heard Doctor Jung right. Gyeoul has two father. But, how can? He look at Youngjae who look away from him now. 

 

“I don't think it's my place to tell you, but I believe that you are not kind of person who can't keep secret,” Youngjae stand up and drag Jinyoung to the couch on the corner. “It's a secret. Jackson hyung told me that Gyeoul doesn't have mother, but have 2 father. Do you know male pregnancy? That kind of thing. But, since they got Gyeoul by mistake, his other father do a lot of things to get rid of him. But, he failed and Gyeoul was born.”

 

Jinyoung feel uneasy by the story. He know a story like that. He know it too well. And listening to Youngjae just like listening his own story. 

 

“When Hyung bring Gyeoul to him, he refuses to see him and yell to Hyung to-”

 

“Stop it, Youngjae-ssi.” Jinyoung said with a trembling voice. He can't heard this anymore. Jinyoung quickly stand up. “I'm so sorry. I have to go.”

 

He run to his office and quickly locking himself on the bathroom inside his office. He run the faucet and wash his face a lot time that his shirt also getting wet. He can't believe that the story Youngjae told him was so similar to his. He just now thought that Youngjae was mocking him by that story. But, seeing how confused Youngjae was, he knew that man does not know anything about him. And no fucking way that the man who destroyed his life comeback here. He promised. And even Jinyoung hate him so much, he believes that man will keep his promises. But seeing Gyeoul features just like that man, he scared that Gyeoul is really his son. That means, he is the cause why Gyeoul suffering like this. No… Jinyoung shake his head. No way... It can't be...

 

Jinyoung get out from the bathroom and put his coat off. He just unbutton his shirt when his eyes fall to the long scar on his belly. His operation scar when he giving birth to his son. Yes. Jinyoung can pregnant. But he isn't a transgender or transsexuals. He is a man, since he was born until today. The thing is he has a sister, conjoined twins that conjoined on their belly. He and his sister sharing a lot of most important organ inside them. Unfortunately, his sister can't survive and die next day. When they are being separated, the doctor who responsible on it was new in that kind of operation and unintentionally left his sister womb and her other internal reproduction organ inside Jinyoung. He apologized to Jinyoung’s family and want to fix it, but Jinyoung's parents just let it there and think it as reminder for Jinyoung’s twin sisters since it will not affect Jinyoung life, they doesn't mind to let it there. 

 

Jinyoung growing up as a normal child, not knowing that he have woman reproduction organ inside his body. But, his sister hormones affected him when he hit his puberty. He more interested in men than women, in this case, on Jaebeom. When he come out to his parents, they don't really shock by the fact that their son have different sexual preferences. They accept it and then tell Jinyoung about everything. Jinyoung was shock by the fact that he have womb inside him. So, even though he doesn't really sure he can pregnant, he was so careful when he doing intimate thing with Jaebum. But, he was doing a big mistake when he broke up with Jaebum. The mistake that he regret it so much. 

 

“Jinyoungie, you’re inside?” Jaebum voice snap him from his thoughts. Jinyoung quickly change his shirt and put his coat back. Second later Jaebum entering his office and hug him.

 

“Why? Is Nayeon okay?”

 

“Yes, she just move to this ward just now.”

 

“That's great, I can take care of her here.”

 

“Jinyoungie, I'm so sorry. Your supervisor must be scolding you a lot because of me.”

 

Jinyoung smile and hug Jaebum back. “It's okay. I also worry about Nayeon.”

 

“Thank you, babe. For loving her like she is your biological child.”

 

Jinyoung smiled and hug Jaebum tighter. He feel so peaceful on Jaebum arms. But, even Jaebum peacefulness can't help him to make his thoughts just now, disappeared into thin air. His heart still feels so heavy.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

A week later Gyeoul have been healthier. Out of guilty, Jinyoung manage to always by his side everyday if he have spare time. They playing together, reading book together, even Jinyoung now spend his lunch time with Gyeoul and Jackson or Youngjae. Not knowing that his actions making some children jealous of Gyeoul and hate him for stealing their favorite doctor. Including his own princess that felt left alone by Jinyoung. Nayeon who at first don't really mind it slowly growing hate feeling to Gyeoul because she also thinks her Nyeongie appa doesn't love her anymore because of Gyeoul. So, with the provocation from a boy named Yugyeom and Thai boy named Bambam, Nayeon want to take his Nyeongie Appa back. 

 

“What are we doing here, Gyeommie?” Bambam quietly asking as he feel something doesn't right. They are in the emergency exit stairs now, waiting Nayeon to bring Gyeoul since Doctor Park have an emergency meeting. 

 

“Nothing, I just want to said to him to stay away from doctor Park. He is Mine.” Yugyeom said. Bambam frowning his forehead. But, since he also want to play with doctor Park like other child, he just stay silent there. They planning to scare Gyeoul by threatening him. Yugyeom body is bigger than Gyeoul. He sure that he can make Gyeoul scare and then he can't steal doctor Park from them again. 

 

Minutes later, Nayeon shows up with Gyeoul behind him. The little boy look shocked when he find Yugyeom and Bambam there. Gyeoul just about to retreat to his room when Nayeon grab him and push him to the wall. Now, he surrounded by three other children who stronger than him. 

 

“I want to back to my room. Please move away.” Gyeoul said trying to not look scared. 

 

“You have to promise to me to stay away from my Nyeongie Appa first.” With an arrogant tone, Nayeon said while folding her arm in front of her chest.

 

Gyeoul look at them with confused expressions. “Why should I? Doctor Jinyoung is my friend. I don't want to stay away from him.”

 

“You have to!” now Yugyeom opening his mouth. “He is ours. And you steal him from us. Because of you, he didn't play with us anymore.” The big boy said then pushing Gyeoul to the wall again. Gyeoul groaning when he felt his back hurting. 

 

“Because of you my Appa don't want to play with me!” Nayeon said pushing Gyeoul again. “He also don't read me story before I sleep.” 

 

“That's not my fault! I don't want to be far away from him. He is my friend!” Gyeoul said pushing Yugyeom from him. Yugyeom who don't expect it stumble and trying to get hold on Nayeon, but he slip and accidentally push Nayeon before he fall back. Nayeon who standing near the staircase step nearly fall down to the downstairs if Gyeoul doesn't reach her. Gyeoul saw Nayeon is going to fall, he grab her hands and pull her. Nayeon fall to the floor safely only twisted her ankle. Unfortunately for Gyeoul, he don't strong enough to pull Nayeon, so when successfully save Nayeon, he stumbled back and fall from the stairs down to the floor below. Both Yugyeom and Bambam look shocked to see Gyeoul now laying on the pool of his own blood downstairs, while Nayeon crying because she falls and her foot is hurting. Bambam who finally realize what happened, run to get help with Yugyeom behind him, nearly crying because he is so scared. 

 

“Nurse Kim!” Bambam shout. The said nurse shift her attention to Bambam. “There.. Huks.. Nayeon.. Gyeoul.. Fall.. Blood..” The little Thai boy suddenly lost his ability to speak Korean properly, making the nurse confused. And on top of that, now, Yugyeom started to crying. 

 

“Calm down. Breathe in.. Breathe out..” Nurse Kim guide him. Bambam following the nurse instructions and calm himself. 

 

“Nayeon-”

 

“What happened to Nayeon?” Fortunately, or unfortunately, Doctor Park suddenly appears behind them. Bambam stop talking, he is so scared now that Doctor Park will mad at them. 

 

“Nayeon.. Hiks.. Falls.. Hiks.. On the stairs.” Yugyeom said between his sobs. Doctor Park widening his eyes. He quickly run to the stairs while Nurse Kim now trying to calm the crying boys. 

When he got to the staircase, Nayeon was sat on floor crying. His attention quickly fall on her. He didn't saw Gyeoul laying down there. 

 

“What happened princess? Are you okay? You hurt yourself?” Jinyoung asked her. Nayeon quickly hugging his appa and continue crying. Jinyoung then stand up and carry her and get out from that room, without knowing that there is someone who needs more help than Nayeon. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Jinyoung just finished putting cast on Nayeon ankle and read her a book to make her sleep when he saw commotion on the nurse station. Jinyoung smiling and walk to approached some nurse there. 

 

“Hello, care to share what is happening?” Jinyoung asked still smiling. 

 

“A kid was found falls from the stairs.” Chaeyeon, a new nurse-on-train, said. Jinyoung look at them who looks so worried and laughing a little. He thought they was too exaggerated to worried about Nayeon who only twisted her ankle. 

 

“It's okay. Nayeon just twisted-”

 

“It's not Nayeon, Doctor Park.” Nurse Momo said cutting his sentence. “It's Gyeoul. Nurse Kim found him laying downstairs with blood all over him.” the Japanese nurse continued. Smile suddenly lost from Jinyoung face. His face look so pale now. His heart beating fast. 

 

“W-what?”

 

“From what I heard, after stop crying, Yugyeom and Bambam confess that they got fought with Gyeoul and Gyeoul falls from upstairs to downstairs when he save Nayeon who accidentally pushed by Yugyeom.” Jinyoung feel his whole world now collapse in front of his eyes. 

 

“Where is he, now?”

 

“Nurse Kim brought her to emergency room, maybe he is in surgery room by now.”

 

Jinyoung can't heard anything else that come out from nurse Momo as he run to the said room. He prayed in his heart that nothing bad happened to Gyeoul. He also mentally beating himself. If only he asked Nayeon what happened, if only he more pay attention to the surrounding. If only…

 

Arrived at surgeries room, Jinyoung stop his step when he saw a man there. Pacing back and forth in front of the room that Yugyeom supposedly in. Jinyoung bite his lips. His heart beating fast. He can feel uneasiness on his heart that he want to throw up. It almost 5 years he not seeing that man. But that man never change, still like the last time he got out from his hospital room with his baby on his arms. 

 

“Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung called like a whispered. Since, it's so quiet there, Mark can hear him. Mark stop pacing and now look at Jinyoung with shock expression. 

 

“You are Gyeoulie’s Papa?” Jinyoung asked him. He chanting his praying on his heart. Hoping that Mark will say no and come for another patient. But, his hope just hope. Mark nodded his head, confirming that Gyeoul is his son. 

 

Jinyoung clap both of his hand to his mouth. The tears run down from his eye. It's over now. His curiosity, his doubts, his unanswered questions, he got the answer as soon as Mark nodding his head. Gyeoul, indeed, his son. His biological son that he don't want to see. His son that he trying to kill before he was born. His son that he hate so much. Suddenly, Jinyoung lost his strength to stay stand up. He feel his leg like jelly. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah!” Mark said catching Jinyoung who slumped down to the floor. Jinyoung flinched and push Mark away from him. 

 

“I'm fine.” Jinyoung said as he tried to stand up and sat on the bench near him. 

 

Mark then sat not far away from him, still shocked that he saw Jinyoung again. He had promised that he won't appeared in front of the younger again. But, the fate said differently. Through Gyeoul, he saw the man he love so much again. He have heard from Gyeoul and Youngjae about the Doctor Park they like so much. But he never imagined that the Doctor Park they said is Park Jinyoung. Jackson also don't said anything about meeting Jinyoung. 

 

But, then again, what will he do if he know doctor Park his son love so much is Jinyoung. He can't do anything. He knows Jinyoung hate so much. He didn't deserve to see Jinyoung, he hurt the younger man so much. 

 

It's starting when he got transferred to the university Jinyoung attending. He fall in love with Jinyoung on the first sight. But later he knows, Jinyoung was dating one of his classmates, Im Jaebeom. Blinding by his love to Jinyoung. Mark do anything to make Jinyoung his. He approaching Jaebum and befriended with him. After studying their relationship for awhile. Mark planning something that will break them apart. And he succeeded. Jinyoung and Jaebeom break up after he told Jaebum’s parents about his son relationship. And then he take the chance when Jinyoung break down in front of him. He force himself to Jinyoung, not knowing that his actions will hurt Jinyoung later. 

 

A month after that, Jinyoung come to him, screaming and crying while throwing a medical examination result to him. And shock isn't the suitable expression he done. It's beyond the shock that he felt at that time. Fear, guilty, confusion, happy, overwhelmed, everything mixed at that time. But seeing Jinyoung look at him with the look full of hatred, he knew he screwed up. But he still take the responsibility, and Jinyoung can't do anything except following Mark back to US where he lived for nine months until his son was born. 

 

Mark trying to win Jinyoung heart when they was in LA. He showing Jinyoung how much he love him. Showering the man with love and affection. But Jinyoung didn't buy it. He hates Mark to the core. And because of that, his son must bear the consequences. Jinyoung so frustrated that he destroy his own body by smoking and drinking. When he can bear it anymore, he took depressant pills and abortion pills at the same time, attempting to suicide and kill his baby at the same time. But, he failed. He didn't die, so did his baby. Mark so broken hearted at that time. He beg to Jinyoung to not doing that again. He promised that he will let Jinyoung go after giving birth to their baby. Jinyoung agreed to him. Several months passed. Gyeoul finally born to this world. When Mark want to show him to Jinyoung. Jinyoung refused and saying that he isn't his son. That Gyeoul only bring sadness to him. That Gyeoul is like the winter season he hate so much. And because of that, Mark give Gyeoul for his baby’s name. Winter. He promised that he will make Gyeoul, his winter to be loved by all people, like the spring season. 

 

Mark then take Gyeoul with him while Jinyoung back to Korea. They lived with his parents in LA until Mark finished his study and work at his father company. Two years later, Mark moved back to Korea for managing one of the companies he had. He trying hard to avoid Jinyoung. He don't want to make Jinyoung hate him and his son more than he do. That's why, he choose this small hospital than a large hospital he knew. He didn't think that Jinyoung will work at this hospital too. 

 

“You say you wouldn't come here anymore.” Jinyoung said snapping Mark from his thoughts. 

 

“I'm sorry. There is business I have to do here. We will leave as soon as the company I work at, can be standing by themselves.”

 

“Gyeoul… My son, right?”

 

Jinyoung look at Mark now. The man become more mature and more handsome since the last time he look at him. His red hair now changes into blonde one. His face features become more sharp and looks manly. He isn't LA boy now, he is a responsible dad with a sick son. Jinyoung eyes become blurry when he remembers what he did when he carrying Gyeoul. It's his fault. Gyeoul’s illness and misery is all his fault. 

 

Mark sighed. “No, Gyeoul is my son. You don't have to take responsibility of him. It's all my fault. I have let you go, remember? Don't feel guilty for what happened to him, now.” Mark said. Jinyoung just about to answer him when Doctor Jung come out for the surgery room and approaching them. 

 

“Mark-ya.. We need more blood. A lot. I need you to come in and do direct blood transfusion to Gyeoul. You're O types right?”

 

Mark shake his head. His blood type is A. 

 

“Draw my blood, I'm O types.” Jinyoung said. 

 

“We can't carelessly-”

 

“I'm his other father, Doctor Jung. I'm the one who carried him and giving birth to him.”

 

Doctor Jung look at Mark in confused. Mark can only nodded his head.

 

“Please, we don't have much time.” Jinyoung pleading to Doctor Jung. 

 

Understanding it, Doctor Jung quickly ask one of the nurse to help Jinyoung for the transfusion process. 

 

Jinyoung come into the surgery room and laying beside his son. His heart got squeezed when he saw him. He look so pale, with blood covering him on some place. Unknowingly, Jinyoung shed a tear. 

 

“Hang in there, my son. I will save you.” Jinyoung whispered, holding his little baby hand.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

It's past midnight and Mark haven't sleep yet. He is in intensive care unit now holding Gyeoul hands tight. Gyeoul surgery done well after Jinyoung come in to the room. Now, Gyeoul was moved to the intensive unit until he gain his conscious back. Jinyoung went home after hearing that Gyeoul surgery successfully done. He didn't said anything to Mark. And Mark don't expect Jinyoung to talk to him. He knows that the younger still hate him, even though he never stops loving Jinyoung. He had let Jinyoung go. He will never trying to get Jinyoung back. From what he heard, Jinyoung is happy getting back together with Jaebum. He don't want to make them suffering again.  His focus now is only to Gyeoul and Gyeoul. He only have Gyeoul, and Gyeoul only have him.

 

“Baby Winter, Please… Wake up. Papa is here, Papa miss you so much, baby.” Mark whispered and kissing his son hand. “Don't leave me baby. Please… You're the only one I have, please baby. Wake up.”

 

Mark buried his face on his son hands. Crying. He is so afraid that Gyeoul will leave him. In the past 5 years, everyday he hope that his son will recover and be healthy like other child. Every time he got called from the hospital, his heart like stop beating. He wasn't ready to hear the bad news about his son. He never be ready. Moreover, for the past months, Gyeoul become more and more happier day by day. And he knows the reason now. Gyeoul got his mother-or father- love and affection. He lowkey wondered why he never saw Jinyoung before on this hospital. 

 

“Papa..” a soft voice called him. Mark sit straight up and saw Gyeoul looking at him. 

 

“Winter.. Baby.. Papa is here, sweetheart.” he said caressing Gyeoul hair. 

 

“Gyeoul head hurts papa.” The little boy whining to his Papa. Mark smiling and kissing Gyeoul temple. 

 

“It's okay, everything will be fine.” Mark said placing another kiss. “You scared me baby. I thought.. I thought..” Mark can finish his sentence as the tears start rolling down on his cheek. 

 

“Don't cry Papa.”

 

“Don't do it again, understand? I don't wanna lose you. You're only one I have. Please, don't leave Papa alone.”

 

“Winter won't leave Papa. Promise.”

 

Mark smiling and cares Gyeoul hairs again. 

 

“Baby, how about visiting grandma and grandpa after you recover?”

 

“We going to LA? For how long?”

 

“Maybe forever? Papa’s work done here. We can back to States. You miss Kyle and Lyla right?”

 

“Ungg!”

 

“Aunty Tammy have new baby. You don't want to miss her right?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay.. We will visit them as soon as possible.”

 

“But how about uncle Jackson? And teacher Youngjae? And Doctor Park?”

 

Mark breath caught on his lung when Gyeoul mentioned about Doctor Park. He can't said that the doctor is the reason why they should move back to the States. 

 

“Teacher Youngjae probably will follow us if he want. But, Uncle Jackson have a lot thing to do here, he can't move back with us to LA. And Doctor Park… Umm.. He have family here. He will be okay.”

 

“But I want Doctor Park coming with us.”

 

“He can't baby. Remember the girl you help on the stairs? She is Doctor Park’s baby. She can't live without him. Like I can't live without you.”

 

Gyeoul look so disappointed. But Mark knew he understand it. He is clever like Jinyoung after all. 

 

“Okay, Papa.”

 

“Good Boy.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

For the whole week, Jinyoung not coming to work. He is too scared to see Mark and too guilty to look at Gyeoul. Doctor Jung give him permission since he knew what is going on. Jinyoung must be shocked after knowing his son condition. Jinyoung also got into a fight with Jaebum. He accused Nayeon for making his son like that. And Jaebum got mad because of that. He believes that his daughter won't do that. Jaebum also bringing back the time that Jinyoung pregnant with Mark and accuse him for cheating with Mark. Jinyoung had left Jaebum house for days now. He gathered his thoughts and thinking what the best thing he should do. And now, here he is. Walking from his office to the nurse station. He is ready to face Gyeoul, and Mark probably. 

 

“Nurse Momo, is Gyeoul have been moved to his room?” ask Jinyoung. Momo looking at him with a sad face. 

 

“He is not here anymore.” The nurse said lowering her face. “He moved to other hospitals.” she continued. 

 

Jinyoung let a relief sigh. For a moment he thought that he lost Gyeoul forever. “Which hospital he moved to?”

 

“America. From what I heard, His father got job there, so they moved there few days ago.”

 

Jinyoung legs slowly giving out. He then slumped to the floor. The reality hit him hard. His baby left him. When he is ready to cherish him, he left him. He should talk to Mark that time. No. He shouldn't abandon his son. He shouldn't left him. Karma is bitch. Now, his son that he slowly loves, left him because Jinyoung is stupid. He regrets everything now. What should he do? 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	3. No Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Geezz.. No one love me.” Mark said now flipping his body around and laying on his stomach. Jinyoung chuckles before he lay himself on top of Mark body and Gyeoul following him by laying on top of his back now. 
> 
> “But I love you.” Jinyoung whispered. 
> 
> “Me too~ Me too~” chant Gyeoul. 
> 
> Mark look over his shoulder and smiling. “No regrets?”
> 
> “No regrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer :
> 
> 1\. It's trigger warning. There are some scene down there that maybe triggering you. Please skip it if you feel uncomfortable.   
> 2\. I love Jaebeom more than my life. This is pure fiction. Jaebeom is the soft person ever.   
> 3\. If you want to curse me, please feel free to leave comments down below. I'll read it one by one.   
> 4\. Stream Lullaby!! Our boys deserve better.   
> 5\. Happy Reading!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“I'm going to America.” Jinyoung said while picking his clothes and place it inside his grey suitcase. 

 

“What? No.” Jaebum hold Jinyoung hands. “You're not going anywhere, Jinyoung. Especially to that man. Remember? He had rape you. He destroy your life. And he stole you from me.”

 

Jinyoung snap his hand and looking at Jaebum. “I'm not going there for him, Hyung. I'm going there for my son. He is sick. And I want to take care of him.”

 

“It's the same, Jinyoung. You will eventually meet that jerk. I'm not allowing you. I need you here. Nayeon also need you. Your son has his father, he has live with his father for this long. He don't need you there. Nayeon is. She have been living with you since she was two years old.”

 

“But still, Gyeoul is my son. I carried him for 9 months and giving birth to him.”

 

“But you don't want him. You left him.”

 

Jinyoung glaring at Jaebum with pained look. Jaebeom shut his lip. 

 

“Baby-”

 

“I know it, Hyung. And because of me too he got sick. He can't play with his friends. He can't go to school. He can't do anything that a child like him do. He have to going through a lot of surgery, getting so many injection, living in hospital. That's all is my fault.” Jinyoung said with tears pouring from his eyes. “So please hyung, let me take care of him. I promise it won't be long.” Jinyoung down to kneeling in front of Jaebeom. Jaebeom sighing then hug his boyfriend. 

 

“Please remember that I love you so much, Jinyoungie.” Jaebeom said. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Papa! Wakey Wakey!” Gyeoul voice ringing through the room as the said little kid now jumping to Mark’s bed. Mark groaning and glance to the digital clock on the table beside his bed. 6.50 am. 

 

“5 more minutes, baby.” Mark mumble, flip his body so now he lay on his stomach and drowning himself to his pillow. 

 

“You said that 5 minutes ago!” Gyeoul whining then climb to Mark's back. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” chant him while jumping on Mark body. 

 

“Baby~ Don't jump! You will-”

 

Mark haven't finish his word when suddenly Gyeoul slip and fall to the mattress. Good thing that Mark's bed is king size, so Gyeoul won't fall to the floor. 

 

“Baby!” Mark fully awake now. His heart racing fast when Gyeoul slip from his body. He sit straight up and saw Gyeoul giggling on the corner of his bed. 

 

“Papa had woke up!” he said cheerfully then throwing his body to Mark hugging his father tight. 

 

“Gosh, you scared me baby. Are you okay? You don't hurt yourself right?” 

 

Gyeoul nodding his head vigorously. “Come on, Papa. I'm hungry~” Gyeoul said while looking at his father with his kitten eyes. Mark chuckles before pinching his son cheek. Making his son yelp in pain. 

 

“Have you eat your medicine? The one that should be eat before breakfast?” Mark asked while caressing his son cheek. 

 

“Oh! Winter forget it!” The little boy quickly jump from his father bed before running to the kitchen. 

 

“Be careful, Baby!” Mark shout then making his way to the bathroom to freshen himself. 

 

Gyeoul open the refrigerator door and push a chair in front of it. He climb it and take his medicine that Mark have separated. Mark once had told him which medicine he have to take each time, and quickly learned it. Now, he can took his medicine by himself, even though Mark still have to separate them on a small pouch and write the time to take, but Gyeoul make Mark so proud of him by taking his medicine by his own. 

 

The front door bell ringing when Gyeoul finished taking his medicine. Thinking that it maybe his uncle Joey or his grandpa, Gyeoul excitedly run to the front door and push another chair in front of the intercom. 

 

“Winter is here. Who is there?” He said. The person on other side of door chuckles because it was so cute. 

 

“Gyeoulie? It's Doctor Park.” He said. 

 

Gyeoul widen his eyes, he then shouting excitedly before run to open the door. 

 

“Doctor Park!” Gyeoul said after opening the door. He launched himself to Jinyoung and hug his favorite doctor. Jinyoung kneeling down and hug him tightly. He is crying. Finally, he can meet and hug his son. 

 

“Winter, who-”

 

Mark can't continue his word when he saw Jinyoung there. In front of his house. Hugging his son. 

 

“Papa! Look who is here. Doctor Park is visiting Winter.” Gyeoul said after Jinyoung let him go from his hug. He then pull Jinyoung in while Mark still freezing on the hallway. He look at Jinyoung who now sit on the couch on his living room while Gyeoul sat on his lap. 

 

“Nothing changes after five years here. Still same after I left.” Jinyoung said breaking Mark's bubble. 

 

“Ohh.. Yeah..” Mark said, he slowly walk to them and sat across Jinyoung and Gyeoul. 

 

Jinyoung looking around. It's really nothing different on this house. Still same when he lived here and left. Maybe the one who changed is the TV and now there are so much toy scattered around and also the pictures. It was his and Mark picture back then, but now it's Mark and Gyeoul’s pictures hanging everywhere. Mark really take a good care of his son. 

 

“Papa, I'm hungry.” Gyeoul suddenly break the silence. 

 

“Oh right.” Mark said then standing up and he walk to the kitchen. He stopped and look at Jinyoung. “Have you eat breakfast, yet?”

 

Jinyoung awkwardly smile and shake his head. It's early in the morning and Jinyoung have to drive quite far to come here from his hotels. 

 

“Okay.” Mark awkwardly nod his head before disappeared to the kitchen. 

 

Jinyoung let a huge sigh. The atmosphere was suffocating him just now. Being in one place with someone who ever destroy your life once was so hard. Jinyoung never imagined that he will come back here again. To the house that he hate so much. To the place where he got caged in. To the place where he lost his hope and where he destroying himself out of depression. But he have to, for his son’s sake. 

 

“Gyeoulie, Don't you miss me?” Jinyoung asked him. 

 

Gyeoul nodded. “Ung! I miss you so much Doctor Park. Papa said when we back to Korea, I can meet you again.”

 

“Gyeoulie, are you happy here? With papa only?” Gyeoul looking at Jinyoung with his confused eyes. “I mean, don't you want to meet your- Umm.. Mom?”

 

“Papa said Mom is happy now. She won't be happy if she with us.” Gyeoul said. Jinyoung feel his heart burning. How can Mark said that to his son? But then again, it's him who left Gyeoul first. Mark is not wrong too. Jinyoung won't be happy if he is stay with Mark. 

 

“If-” Jinyoung choked by his tears. “If you can meet your mom, will you hate your mom?”

 

Gyeoul shake his head. “No. I will be happy if I can meet Mom. Papa said, even mom left us, we shouldn't hate her. I love her. Every time I pray to God, I always pray for her too. Like papa always pray for Mom happiness.”

 

Jinyoung can't hold his tear and crying. He then hug his son tightly. Gyeoul pat Jinyoung’s back when he felt his favorite doctor is crying, making Jinyoung crying more hard. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Gyeoul. I'm so sorry. I won't leave you again after this. I promise that I will take care of you from now on.”

 

Gyeoul didn't really understand what Jinyoung said, he just happy that Jinyoung won't leave. Gyeoul smiling to Mark who come when he heard Jinyoung crying. He smile back to his son. He also wanna cry seeing Gyeoul in Jinyoung arm. The scene he want to see since Gyeoul was born. Mark wipe his tears and back to the kitchen. 

 

Jinyoung have collected his own self when Mark finished making the breakfast. Mark guided him and Gyeoul to the dining room. Mark making simple breakfast, pancake with chocolate topping for Jinyoung and Gyeoul while he got honey for his. Jinyoung smiling, Mark not forgetting how he got his pancake. They eat on silent, only Gyeoul who whining to be feed by both Jinyoung and Mark. After finishing their breakfast, Jinyoung helping Gyeoul to take a bath while Mark do the dishes. 

 

“Mark.” Jinyoung called him, making the blonde haired man startled. He turn his body and saw Jinyoung standing not far from him. “Gyeoul said he can bath himself. So, can we talk?” 

 

Mark nodded his head then quickly finishing the dishes. He rinse his hand and drying it before walk to the living room where Jinyoung wait for him. Mark sat across Jinyoung. The atmosphere become awkward again. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Mark. I come here all of sudden. You must be shocked.” Jinyoung start their conversation. 

 

“Uhh.. Kinda. I never thought that you would come here.”

 

“There is something I want to ask.”

 

Mark looking at Jinyoung, suddenly he felt something unsettling on his heart. He stay silent while waiting Jinyoung for continuing his words. 

“First of all, I'm so sorry for leaving Gyeoul with you. I'm so sorry for making Gyeoul sick. And I'm so sorry for what happened to him at hospital back then.” Jinyoung bite his lips. “I regret it. All thing I've done. Can I make it up for Gyeoul?”

 

Mark frowning, he understands what Jinyoung said. But he don't understand it at same moment. Make it up for Gyeoul? Does he mean he will live with Mark now? Or…

 

“I want to take care of Gyeoul from now on. Let him live with me.”

 

Mark clench his jaw. “What? No.”

 

“Please, Mark. Let me pay everything I did to him.”

 

“No Jinyoung. He is my son. I can't live without him.”

 

“He is my son too. Beside, you're still young. You can have other relationships and having another child.”

 

“Then how about you? You have Jaebum and his daughter. You also can be able to have another child with him-”

 

“I can't. I traumatized by what you did. I can't do intimate thing with other, even with Jaebum.”

 

Jinyoung words shut Mark completely. The guilty creeping through his entire body. 

 

“I'm so sorry. I know what I did is so bad, I don't deserve your forgiveness. But please, don't take Gyeoul from me. He is my life. I have been living with him since he was born. I can't live without him.”

 

“Mark-”

 

“If you want spend some time with him, I'll let you. You're his other father after all. But, if you want him live with forever, I'm so sorry I won't let you, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung can hold his tears again. He let it all flowing from his eyes. Mark look away when Jinyoung look at him with his teary eyes. His another weakness beside Gyeoul. 

 

“Mark… Please.” Jinyoung said with trembling voice before kneeling down in front of Mark. Mark widening his eyes. 

 

“What the heck are you doing?” Mark said while pulling Jinyoung up. But, Jinyoung was determined. He won't stand up before Mark give him permission. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah.. Let's not doing this.”

 

“I beg you, Mark.” Jinyoung said. “Please, give me a chance to be a good father for Gyeoul. Give me a chance to pay all the bad thing I do to Gyeoul. Give me a chance to give him all the love and affection he should have from me since he was born.”

 

Mark sighing. He admit that he was nearly defeated by Jinyoung tears. He never can see Jinyoung crying like that. Told you, he love Jinyoung so much. 

 

“Still Jinyoung, I can't give Gyeoul to you.” Mark said. Jinyoung close his eyes tightly. His heart was so hurt. 

 

“But, I won't separate you from him too. He is your son, you have the right to take care of him too. And he have right to be loved by you.” Mark let another sigh. “The only way, I think Gyeoul and I have to move back to Korea so you can take care of him.” Mark said with a small voice. 

 

Jinyoung look at Mark, his heart was so overwhelmed that he can't say a thing. He never thought that Mark will really do that for him. Mark, indeed, is a nice person. He just blinded by his love and obsession to Jinyoung back then. 

 

“Doctor Park! I took a bath by myself and putting clothes on by myself too.” Gyeoul excitedly said, showing Jinyoung how independent he is. 

 

Jinyoung quickly wipe his tears. “Ohh.. I'm so proud of you, baby.” Jinyoung said hugging Gyeoul. “But, from now on, I don't want you to call me doctor Park again. Call me Appa.”

 

“Appa?” asked Gyeoul frowning his little eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, I'm your father-or mother. So, you can call me Appa.”

 

Gyeoul still didn't understand what Jinyoung meant by saying he is his father when he have Mark as his father. Gyeoul looking at Mark now. “Appa? Like Papa?” Mark smile to Gyeoul and nod his head. Gyeoul smiling back and hug Jinyoung. 

 

“Appa!”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Jinyoung take Gyeoul back to Seoul a week later, while Mark have to take care of his work first. Also in that week, Jinyoung’s relationship with Mark is not as awful as before. Even though Jinyoung still as much as possible avoiding Mark, but he is not showing that he hate Mark. Or that what Mark thought. They spent time together, going to see sighting and also talking to each other, thanks to Gyeoul. Even Jinyoung shocked that he and Mark can be comfortable to each other like before. 

 

Gyeoul was so excited when Jinyoung told him that he will live with Jinyoung, not in hospital again, until Mark come back to Korea. He was looking forward for it, but it's going downhill from the first time he come to Jinyoung and Jaebum house. First, of course, Nayeon don't like him. She said that Gyeoul will steal Jinyoung from her. And it's getting worse when she heard Gyeoul also called Jinyoung Appa. She is throwing tantrum to Jinyoung. She won't talk to him. She only want eat with Jaebum and always shouting to Gyeoul. It's make Gyeoul sad. When Jinyoung tell him about Nayeon, he thought that finally he can have friends and sister. He have a lot of plan on his mind to do it with Nayeon. But, the little girl always mad at him, even though he didn't do anything bad to her. 

 

Jaebum is not better either. The man not hating him but also not like him. He just don't care about the little boy. So, when Jinyoung have to go somewhere and not at home, Gyeoul prefer stay in his room, playing with Pikachu plushie that Mark packed with his clothes. Sometimes he crying to his sleep when he miss his father so much. Every time Gyeoul ask Jinyoung to call his father, Jinyoung always said later, but then he forget it and Gyeoul afraid to ask again because every time he mentions about his father, Jaebum will look at him with a scary expression. 

 

Jinyoung thought it will be happening for only few days, because Jaebum and Nayeon need an adaptation to Gyeoul and visa versa. But, when he found Gyeoul still become an outsider in his own house a week later, he snapped. After dinner, he drag Jaebum to their bedroom. 

 

“So, what's the problem?” Jinyoung said folding his hand in front of his chest. 

 

“What?”

 

“Don't play innocent, Hyung. I know you and Nayeon still haven't accept Gyeoul.”

 

“...”

 

“Hyung, He is my son. Can't you treat him like you treat Nayeon?”

 

Jaebeom sighing. “I want it Jinyoung. I really want to love your son. But-” Jaebeom paused. “He just like that bastard. He look exactly like that bastard. How am I supposed to like him? When he was just like his father who steal you from me?”

 

Jinyoung understand it. He understand Jaebeom’s feeling. But Gyeoul don't deserve that action. It's not his fault that he look like Mark than Jinyoung. 

 

“Can't you just let him live with his father? I don't think I can treat him like my child.”

 

Jinyoung clench his fist. “So, that's what you think? Then how about me? Nayeon is not my daughter, yet I can treat her like my own child. You can't do that to me?”

 

“Jinyoung. That's different. Nayeon-”

 

“Is you daughter with another woman. The woman that you choose to married with, and broke up with me.”

 

Jinyoung snapped. Jaebeom become more egoistic these day. That's not fair when Jinyoung can accept his daughter while he don't want to accept his son. 

 

“Don't you ever think that I also hurt when looking at Nayeon? Don't you realize that Nayeon also look like his mother? The one who make you break me up? At least I'm not in relationship when I got Gyeoul with Mark.”

 

“Oh.. So now you admit that you cheated on me with that jerk?”

 

Jinyoung pull his hair in frustration. Not that again. 

 

“It's not about who cheated on who. We were break up when all of that happened.” Jinyoung trying to make Jaebeom understand what he want to talking about. “It's about you who don't want to accept my son.”

 

Jaebeom looking away from Jinyoung. And Jinyoung understand Jaebeom’s answer. 

 

“Fine. If you don't accept my son. Then we can't be together anymore.” Jinyoung said while walking out from the room. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

A month without his son, for Mark, it's like walking through a long dark tunnel. He can't see anything. But he can see the light at the end of the tunnel. And it's today when he finally going through the tunnel and meet his light of life. Mark looking around the house in front of him. From the address that Jinyoung gave, this place was supposed to be where Jinyoung live. 

 

Mark walk to the front door. Before he knock the door, the door was open. The man in front of him also look startled. But, seconds later, he look at Mark with angry expression and punch him. Mark fall to the ground, but he stay there, he didn't have intentions to punch the man back. Jaebeom, the man, slam the door before grabbing Mark's collar. 

 

“How dare you showed up in front of me?!” Jaebeom shout to Mark, before give another punch to the blonde man. 

 

“Long time no see, Jaebeom-ah.” Mark said while trying standing up on his own foot.

 

“I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. Go to hell!” Jaebeom said then walking away. Mark grab his arms. 

 

“I just want to take my son back. Tell Jinyoung to bring him to me.”

 

Jaebeom pull his arm. “Your son is not here anymore.”

 

“What? Where is he?”

 

“I don't know and I don't care.” he said. Mark hold him again when he just about to go. “Fuck! I don't know where he is. Jinyoung take him and left this house!”

 

“What?”

 

“Fuck you!” Jaebeom can't hold his anger anymore. He throws some punch to Mark, relieving his anger to the older man. “Because of your son Jinyoung left me. Because of your fucking son he left me and my daughter. Your sly son steal Jinyoung from me just like-”

 

Before Jaebeom can finished his word he fall to the ground because Mark punch him. Mark can't stand still when Jaebeom cursing and bad mouthing his son. Gyeoul have nothing to do with their problems.

 

“You can say shit about me. But don't you dare to bad-mouthing my son. He have nothing to do with our problems.” Mark said giving another death glare to Jaebeom before leaving the man house. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Mark walking or running along the corridor to a familiar ward. He is on Jinyoung workplace right now. After Jaebeom said that Jinyoung left the house with his son, Mark can't stay calm. He have to make sure that nothing bad happened to his son and Jinyoung. Approaching the nurses station, he saw familiar figure there. 

 

“Doctor Park!” Mark called him. Jinyoung turn around when someone call his name. His eyes widen, he thought that Mark won't come until next week. 

 

“Ohh.. Mr. Tuan. You have arrived. Please, come with me.” Jinyoung said now leading Mark to his office. He don't want to make any scenes in front of all nurses there. 

 

Closing his office door, Jinyoung now feel embarrassed when he saw his office is in mess. He stayed here with Gyeoul since he left Jaebeom house. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Jinyoung said picking the food wrapper and blankets he used. Mark sighing and helping Jinyoung clean the room. Jinyoung want to stop Mark, but since they need to talk, so they must clean it as soon as possible. 

 

“I'm so sorry for the mess.” Jinyoung said placing a cup of water in front Mark after they finished cleaning his office. 

 

“It's okay.” Mark said. “Where is Gyeoul?”

 

“He still- oh my God! What happened to you?” Jinyoung just realized that Mark’s face is not as perfect as usual. There are some bruises and blood stains.

 

“I came to your house and meet Jaebeom. You maybe know the rest.” Mark simply said. Jinyoung stand up and get the first aid kit on his cabinet. Then, he carefully clean the cut on Mark’s corner lips and bandage it. He also take one of the ice pack for Mark's bruises. 

 

“You don't have to do this.” Mark said. “Anyway, I've heard from Jaebeom that you left his house. So, you're staying here?”

 

“Yes. I don't have any place to go. Usually I'll go to Wonpil’s house, but he is not in country for some time.” Jinyoung explained. He then lowering his head. “I'm so sorry, I don't have decent place for Gyeoul live.”

 

“No it's okay. I mean, Gyeoul is fine right? He is not hurting anywhere, right?”

 

Jinyoung nod his head. 

 

“Then it's fine.”

 

“You are raising him so well. He is a nice kid. He won't complain about anything. He always smiling and said everything is fine if I'm with him.” Jinyoung said with tears threatening to spilling. 

 

Mark smiling. “No, he just inherit your kind heart.”

 

Jinyoung looking away, he felt his cheek heat up. Then he remembered who he is talking with. He quickly stand up. 

 

“I'll bring Gyeoul here.” he said and dashing away to the playground area. 

 

Mark looking around Jinyoung's office when the owner away. He already saw the mess at the first time. Now, looking around there, he realized that this office is too small for Gyeoul and Jinyoung living together. 

 

“Papa!!!” Gyeoul shouting as soon as Jinyoung’s office door opened. The little boy run to his father and jump to Mark's arm. 

 

“Hi baby. How are you? Do you miss me?”

 

“I miss you a looooooot~” Gyeoul said spreading his arm. Mark chuckles then kiss his son cheek. 

 

“Me too. I miss you a lot.” he said hugging his son. Jinyoung smiling when he watched the interaction between the father and his son. If only Jaebeom can be like Mark. 

 

“Wanna go home with papa?” ask Mark. Gyeoul nodded vigorously before look at Jinyoung. 

 

“Appa is coming too?” asked the little boy. Mark look at Jinyoung who looks uncomfortable. 

 

“If you wanna come too, just come. We have some empty bedroom for you.” Mark said. 

 

“I'm okay staying here.”

 

Gyeoul climbing down from Mark's lap and clinging to Jinyoung now. 

 

“Good home with Gyeoul, Appa. Nurse Kim said that family have to live together. It's mean Papa and Appa and Gyeoul have to live together. We are family~”

 

Jinyoung chuckles. He then pinch his son nose. “I can't baby. I'll just stay here.”

 

“But that couch is too small for Appa.”

 

“It's-”

 

“Come on Appa~ Come on~ come on~ Don't you love me?”

 

Jinyoung eyes widen in shock while Mark shaking his head in awe. Gyeoul’s trait and behavior just exactly like Jinyoung. 

 

“Just come with us, Jinyoung.” Mark finally opening his mouth. Jinyoung look at him. Hesitation can be seen on his face. 

 

“If you uncomfortable with me, I can stay at Jackson’s place.” 

 

“No! I mean… yeah kinda. But it's not because of you.” Jinyoung said. “I mean I had done so many bad things back then-”

 

“I had done much worse to you, Jinyoung.” Mark said with bitter smile shutting Jinyoung down. Mark then lowering his head. That sin won't ever leave him. “Anyway.. I'll take Gyeoul for lunch. You want to come too?”

 

Jinyoung shake his head. “I have to stand by here, in case any emergency happened.”

 

Mark nodded his head before carry Gyeoul to his arm. “Want us bring back something to you eat?”

 

“No, it's okay. Just enjoy your lunch date.” Jinyoung smiling. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Bye-bye, Appa~” Gyeoul said waving his hands to Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung let the breath he unknowingly hold after Mark and Gyeoul left his office. He then started to packing Gyeoul things to his Pikachu suitcase. That boy was so obsessed with Pikachu. Mark must be the one who influenced his son. He remembered back then when he still on his pregnancy days, Mark always buying stuff that have Pikachu’s touch in it. Clothes, toys, plushie, even decorated the room for his baby with Pikachu theme. He suddenly feel bad because he make Mark do all the things for his baby, while what he did just hating him and close himself from Mark’s kind treatment. 

 

Now, thinking about old days, Jinyoung realized that Mark never doing bad things after the night of accident. After the night, it's Jinyoung who avoiding Mark. Mark always trying to reach him. But Jinyoung was so devastated back then, he can't think straight. He only come to Mark when his medical reports come out. And that time, Mark also take the responsibility. Even they not getting married, but he take care of Jinyoung like a husband taking care of his wife. He left his opportunity to work at a big company just to bring Jinyoung to LA to avoid the rumors spread around his neighborhood. Mark's family is also treat him so well. Tammy was the most excited one. She really take a good care of him. She buy a lot of vitamins, that unfortunately Jinyoung don't take, and also checking Jinyoung pregnancy everyday. Grace is not bad either. She make sure that everything Jinyoung wants are fulfilled. She also scolding Mark when Jinyoung sick or having a bad condition. And the one who he most grateful is Mark’s parents. They still love Jinyoung like their own son even though they know Jinyoung hates their son so much. They always there when Jinyoung miss their parents. Giving advice and support for Jinyoung. Even they always apologize for what Mark did. But, Jinyoung back then just hate his life so much. He didn't see all the things that Mark and Mark's family did to him. 

 

Jinyoung claps his hand to his mouth to prevent this sob. His behavior back then was more worse that what Mark did to him. Mark hurt him once, unintentionally. But he hurt Mark intentionally many times. Even until today, he still hurting Mark by making that nice man felt guilty every times. He is the actual sinner. Not Mark.

 

Wiping his tears, he also packing his things. He decided to pay Mark kindness back. Mark maybe have do bad things to him, but he had reflected his act by taking care of him and Gyeoul. Now, with a long breath, he ready to let his anger and hatred toward Mark go. So, when Mark and Gyeoul come to his office on that evening, Jinyoung welcome him with smile and give his and Gyeoul suitcase to the blonde man, who happily take it. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Living with Mark isn't as bad as Jinyoung thought. At first, Mark still awkward around him. He also so careful to Jinyoung, so Jinyoung won't feel uncomfortable. Jinyoung understand it, of course. Who wouldn't if you live with someone who hate you so much. But, day by day, they become more less awkward. Thanks to Gyeoul too. It's the first time he live with both of his parents. He always seeking attention from both their parents. They starting to have happy life together. 

 

Every morning, Jinyoung making breakfast to them. Mark is now back to work at his former company, good thing that Mark’s position haven't filled yet. Because of Jinyoung strict rules of health, Gyeoul also more healthy now. So, he can attend one of the kindergarten near Jinyoung's hospital even he still can't do tiring activities. After the school is over, Gyeoul either come with Jinyoung to hospital or go with Youngjae or Jackson. For dinner, because sometimes Jinyoung have to work overtime, Mark is in charge of dinner. They make sure to having dinner together so that they haven't any misunderstanding thing. Beside that routine, the three of them also going to watch movies together, go to picnic and few times going to amusement parks. Everyone who meet them always said that they are lovely family, even Mark and Jinyoung always respectfully denied it. 

 

When other people jealous of their lovely family look, someone was so angry because of that. Yeah, the particular Im Jaebeom. He is so angry when he knew Jinyoung live with Mark now. It's  also more enrage him when he saw three of them happily living together with his own eyes. Mark always getting into his nerve. It's the second time they are break up and Jinyoung ended with Mark. Mark steal his boyfriend again. They are fine in happily and lovely dovey relationship, until Jinyoung met his son. And later meet Mark. Mark is the one who responsible on their broke up. But, he also can't blame Mark for what happened. It's his selfish choice that make Jinyoung left him. At the first time back then, and for this time, his own choice was the reason he lost Jinyoung. Jinyoung partially wrong too. If he love Jaebeom, he won't easily agreeing to live together with other person, moreover the one who have raped him. 

 

He want to apologize to Jinyoung. He want to kneeling down and beg to Jinyoung to come back to him. He really want to do that. But, every time he saw Jinyoung and his son. His blood boiling in anger. His ego and pride won't let him to do that. So, when one day Nayeon is sick, he didn't waste the chance to call Jinyoung and use his daughter as the reason. Jinyoung, of course, showed up to his house. He lowkey knew that Jinyoung care about his daughter so much. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah. I'm so sorry.” Jaebeom said when both of them sat on the living room after Jinyoung check Nayeon up.

 

“No. It's okay, Hyung. And It's the medicine that you have to buy for Nayeon. Take it three times a day for three days, if she is not getting better, bring her to the hospital, we can do fully check up on her.” Jinyoung said giving a medicine receipt to him. Jaebeom hold his hands. 

 

“I'm sorry for my selfish self. I'm sorry that I hurt you because I rejecting your son.” Jaebeom then kneeling down in front of Jinyoung. “Please, come back to me. I need you. I can't live without you.”

 

“Hyung…” Jinyoung was taken back from what Jaebeom just said and did. He can't said a thing to the man in front of him. He look so vulnerable that makes Jinyoung heart hurt. 

 

When Jaebeom thought his actions isn't enough to coaxing Jinyoung to come back to him. He pull something from his pocket. A velvet box with a couple ring inside. 

 

“Please, marry me.”

 

Jinyoung clap his hands on his mouth. He never thought that Jaebeom will propose him. 

 

“Your parents-”

 

“Ohh.. Fuck them. I don't need anyone but you. Please come back to me, and marry me.” Jaebeom said holding Jinyoung hands. 

 

His heart beating fast. He can't lie, that beating is still there for Jaebeom. One tears dropped from his eyes. He then launch himself to Jaebeom and hug his now fiance tightly. 

 

“Yes hyung. I wanna marry you.”

 

“Thank you baby. Thank you. I love you, Jinyoungie. I love you so much.” Jaebeom said. 

 

“I love you too, Hyung.”

 

“I promise that I won't do stupid things again. When we start a new life in Paris. I promise that I will make you happy, we will be perfect family ever.”

 

“Paris?” Jinyoung said pulling himself away from Jaebeom. 

 

“Yeah, I plan a big project there. We will move there an get married there. So, my parents can't do anything about our wedding.” Jaebum happily said while kissing Jinyoung temple. 

 

“Uhh.. If that the case, I have to ask Mark first.” Jinyoung said nervously. Paris is so far from here. It will be bad for Gyeoul if that little kid have to going back and forth between Korea and Paris. 

 

Jaebeom clench his jaw. “Why the fuck you have ask for his permission? He is not your parents.”

 

“I know, but we are sharing responsibility about Gyeoul. I can't just take Gyeoul away from him.”

 

“So, you have to ask his permission to marry me?”

 

“It's not like that hyung. It's not about Mark. It's about Gyeoul. He is our son. If I move to Paris, Gyeoul will have to go back and forth to here. It will be tiring for him.”

 

“If he don't let you bring your son. What will you do? You won't marry me?”

 

Jinyoung didn't immediately answer it. He doesn't know how to answer it. He want to getting married to Jaebeom. But, if he have to leave his son…

 

“I-” he hesitantly said. “I don't know. Gyeoul is so important to me now.”

 

“We have Nayeon, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebeom said. “Nayeon is more than enough for us.”

 

“Hyung, I thought you already understand it. Of course I love Nayeon. But Gyeoul is different. He is my son. The one that I carried for nine months. My biological son. I can't cut the bond that I just built with him.”

 

Jaebeom’s blood boiling ever time Jinyoung mention about his biological son. The one he get with Mark. They already have Nayeon with them. Why Jinyoung stubbornly want Gyeoul too?

 

“So that's what you want? Biological son?” Jaebeom clench his jaw. His mind was covered by jealousy, anger and possessiveness. “I also can give you. Right here right now.” Blinding by his anger, Jaebeom grab Jinyoung's hands and pull him to their former bedroom. 

 

Jinyoung was so shock when suddenly Jaebeom grab his hands and drag him to the bedroom. Jaebeom then threw Jinyoung to the bed before locking the door behind him. 

 

“Jaebeom Hyung! What are you going to do?! Open the door!” Jinyoung shouted trying to run away. But Jaebeom catch him. Once again he throw Jinyoung’s body to the bed. 

 

“I will give you what you want. Biological son right?” Jaebeom said while take his shirt off. Jinyoung eyes widening. He unconsciously moving back every time Jaebeom move towards him. 

 

“No! I don't want it! Let me go!” Jinyoung scream. Jaebeom now already climb the bed. Jinyoung’s back hitting the headboard, there is no room to move back. He then trying to kick Jaebeom, attempt to fight Jaebeom. 

 

“No! Don't! Stay away from me! Let me go!” Jinyoung said throwing things he can reach to Jaebeom while his leg don't stop trying to kick Jaebeom. But Jaebeom was stronger than him. He grab Jinyoung's leg and pull him toward Jaebeom. Jaebeom lock his leg by sat on top of Jinyoung legs and pin both of Jinyoung's hands on top of him with one hand while his other hands unbuttoning Jinyoung shirt. 

 

“NO! DON’T!” Jinyoung scream. The memories of him getting raped back then flowing on his mind. The initial image of Mark’s face slowly disfigured and changed into Jaebeom face on his mind. He screaming and struggling to move away when Jaebeom starting to make a lot of kissmark on his naked chest and trying to take Jinyoung pants off. After that, everything become blurry to Jinyoung. He just crying and crying while Jaebeom do what he want with Jinyoung’s body. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mark stretching his body and close his laptop screen. It's a little pass midnight when he finished his game. Jinyoung said Nayeon is sick, so he going to take care of her and probably have to sleep there. Mark use this change to play his game. After Jinyoung move together with him, he rarely playing game. The younger always scolding him that playing game is a bad example for Gyeoul. So, he banned Mark for playing game. Without Jinyoung is around, he take the chance and playing game after tuck Gyeoul to his bed. 

 

Mark is in the kitchen when he heard someone ringing his door bells. Mark frowning, who the heck ringing someone house in the middle of the night. But his mind get the answer already. The drunken Jackson Wang will. Actually, every time that Hongkong man get drunk, he will end up on Mark’s door and asking Mark for go out and drink. So, he little bit shocked when he found Jinyoung instead of Jackson. He looks so miserable. His hair was in mess sticking up all the directions. His eyes was puffy and red, maybe because he crying too long. There are cut on his corner of his red swollen lips. He is clutching on his shirt tight. His shirt also not properly buttoned, even some of them are unbuttoned. Also his pants wasn't properly buttoned. Mark gasp. The only thing going through his mind was Jinyoung got raped. 

 

“Oh my God! Jinyoung-ah!” Mark trying to help him by holding his shoulder, but Jinyoung flinched and push him away. 

 

“Don't touch me!” Jinyoung said then walked to his room, limping. Mark close the door and trying to help him again. But Jinyoung push him again. He screaming and shouting to mark. 

 

“DON'T TOUCH ME!” Jinyoung shout and slam his room door. Mark frozen in front of Jinyoung’s door for some moments before realizing what Jinyoung can do when he in this state. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, open the door! Park Jinyoung!” Mark shout and knocking Jinyoung door. There is no answer from Jinyoung, but Mark can heard the shower is running. Mark sighing, he then back to kitchen to make hot chocolate for Jinyoung. He haven't finish making it when he heard Jinyoung scream from Jinyoung’s room. Mark quickly grab the spare key on the kitchen shelves and run Jinyoung’s room. He open the room and heard Jinyoung crying and sobbing. He approaching the bathroom that open wide. Jinyoung was there, sat under the running water, crying and rubbing his own skin like trying to get rid of something that stick on his skin.

 

“I'm dirty. I'm dirty. I'm dirty.” Jinyoung said between his sobs. 

 

Mark grab the towel and turn off the shower. He wrap the towel around Jinyoung’s body and hug the crying man. 

 

“No! Let me go! Don't touch me!” Jinyoung shout between his sobs. Mark hugging Jinyoung tighter. 

 

“I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..” Mark said now crying with Jinyoung. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Jinyoung got sick the next day. Mark took a day off and decided to nurse him at home. He ask Youngjae to take care of Gyeoul for some day because he afraid that Jinyoung will hate his son again after what happened to him. He patiently take care of Jinyoung. But, when Jinyoung’s fever doesn't cool down at that evening. Mark decided to bring Jinyoung to the hospital. 

 

Jinyoung had full check up body. And Mark is right. Jinyoung got raped. And because of the trauma he had, doctor said to let Jinyoung sleep until he wake by his own self. Mark so enraged by what happened to Jinyoung. But he can't do anything. Only Jinyoung know who is the rapist, but he is unconscious now. Mark have a thought to call Jaebeom, but he afraid that Jaebeom would thinking that he is the one who rape Jinyoung again. 

 

It was a week later when Jinyoung finally gain his consciousness again. At that early on the morning, Jinyoung open his eyes. He looking around and realize that he is in hospital. Mark still sleeping on the couch on the corner of the room. His work file was scattered around. Mark decided to bring his work to hospital while waiting for Jinyoung. Feeling his throat so dry, Jinyoung slowly sit up and trying to get off from the bed. But he accidentally knocked out the glass on the table beside him. The sound of the fallen glass startling Mark. He instantly woke up and saw Jinyoung sat in the side of the bed looking at him. 

 

“Jinyoung! You awake!” Mark excitedly said approaching the younger man. “Are you okay? Anywhere hurt? I'll call the doctor.” Mark said after checking Jinyoung’s conditions. Jinyoung hold his hands. 

 

“Water.” He said with a rough voice. “I'm okay, but thirsty.”

 

“I'll bring water for you.” Mark said then he helping Jinyoung to sat properly on his bed before walking out of the room. Minutes later, Mark is back with a cup of warm water to Jinyoung. He also buy chicken porridge for Jinyoung, knowing that he must be hungry after sleeping for a long time. Mark help Jinyoung drank the water then feed him with chicken porridge. Jinyoung is so hungry. He has no energy left after having a nightmare. 

 

“Thank you.” Jinyoung said after he finished his early breakfast. 

 

“It's okay.” Mark said while sat on the chair beside Jinyoung’s bed. “I'm glad that you're wake up. You have sleep a whole weeks.”

 

“That long?”

 

“Yeah. I'm so afraid that you won't wake up.” Mark said lowering his head. “Anyway, I told Jaebeom that you're here. But, I think he can't come. He moved to France.” After hesitating for some days, finally Mark decided to tell Jaebeom for what happened. But he got shocking news that Jaebeom will move to France two days after Mark visits him. 

 

Hearing Jaebeom name, the nightmare he had, flash on Jinyoung's mind. His eyes shaking and his body started to tremble. Jinyoung grab his hair and pull it hard. He started to sobbing and crying. 

 

“No Hyung! STOP! DON'T!” Jinyoung said. Mark quickly pry Jinyoung hand from hi hair and hug Jinyoung. Mark got the answer on his head. It's Jaebeom who rape Jinyoung. That's why when he come to Jaebeom house, Jaebeom didn't punch him like before. Instead of that, he welcomed Mark. That's why he asked Mark to protect Jinyoung and take care of Jinyoung. That's why he asked Mark to tell Jinyoung that he is sorry and sincerely apologizes to Jinyoung. 

 

“It's okay Jinyoung. I'm here. You will be fine. I will protect you.” Mark said. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Jinyoung lost his consciousness again after crying his heart out on Mark arm. Fortunately, he don't sleep to long this time. Only for few hours. But unfortunately, Jinyoung become completely different person after he wake up. He become cold and distant. He also doesn't responds to other people, including Mark and even Gyeoul. He just stay silent and looking at the distance. He will drink if Mark give him water and will eat if Mark feed him, He will slept if Mark ask him to sleep. He looks like he lost his soul, making Mark so sad because of it. If only he didn't rape Jinyoung at the first place. Jinyoung won't going through this kind of hell. 

 

“Appa~ you want Gyeoul read you favorite book for you?” Gyeoul ask Jinyoung. Jinyoung just got discharged from the hospital after three weeks stay in there. Now Jinyoung laying side on his bed while Gyeoul sat behind him. Mark who listening their conversation, mostly Gyeoul talking while Jinyoung didn't respond to him, leaning against the wall. He close his eyes and shed a tear. It's so hurt for him to see his son trying to get Jinyoung attention. He know his son was sad and disappointed because Jinyoung ignoring him. But, Gyeoul have a kind heart. Instead of throwing tantrum or stay away from Jinyoung, he always approaching his Appa, trying to get his attention, talking nonstop to his Appa when Jinyoung don't even look at him. And it's hurting his heart so much. 

 

Wiping his tears, Mark come in to Jinyoung's room. “Baby, let Appa take a nap. He is tired.”

 

“Then Winter will read the book until Appa is sleeping.”

 

“You have to take a nap to baby boy.”

 

“Why? Winter is not sleepy.”

 

“Still, you have to take a nap or you will miss the dinner because you are sleepy tonight.”

 

Gyeoul pouting his lips, but he climb down from Jinyoung’s bed. Mark tuck Jinyoung body with blanket before carefully caressing Jinyoung hair. 

 

“Take a rest.” Mark said before leaving Jinyoung who obediently close his eyes. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After a month, Jinyoung’s conditions is not getting better. He still didn't respond to people around him. Doctors said that he was still trauma by the incident and ask Mark to not push Jinyoung or the result will be bad. So, Mark let Jinyoung alone in his silence. He just reminding the younger man to eat, take his medicine, take a bath and sleep. It's Gyeoul who always trying to make Jinyoung not ignoring him again. And it always no avail until that day. 

 

It is a peaceful evening when Gyeoul tug Jinyoung sleeves. They are home alone. Mark have some kind of meetings, so he work overtime while Youngjae are out to buy dinner for them. Jinyoung slowly pull his sleeves from Gyeoul hands. 

 

“Appa.. Gyeoul chest is hurts.” the little boy whining to his father, but Jinyoung don't even glance at him. The man only look out the window. Gyeoul trying to hold Jinyoung’s hand, seeking for his father attention. But Jinyoung just stay still. He whining to Jinyoung nonstop, but when he felt it's more harder to breathe, he give up. 

 

The little boy walk to the phone on the table. With his last energy, he push the chair so he can reach the phone that placed on a high table. His breath become more harsh as he climb the chair. He then took the phone and dial his papa number. After three long beeping sound Mark answer the call. 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Pa..hh..pa..” Gyeoul said with his labored breath. 

 

“Baby?”

 

“Pa.. hhh… Winhhterhh chest-” 

 

Brugh

 

Before Gyeoul can finish his call, he fall down from the chair, unconscious. The pain on his chest was so much to him that he can bear it anymore. 

 

“Baby! Baby! Winter! Gyeoul!” Mark shouting through the phone but he got no answer. Mark close the phone and rushing back to home. He also called Youngjae because he must be nearby. 

 

Hearing something falls, Jinyoung’s attention was diverted. He slowly stand up and approaching where the voice come from. He stay still from some moments when he saw Gyeoul laying on the ground. Then, like a lightning struck, he got his conscious mind back.

 

“Gyeoul!!” He shout and run to his son. He then took Gyeoul on his arm.

 

“Baby! Gyeoulie! Wake up!” Jinyoung shake Gyeoul’s body, buy the little boy not responding. Jinyoung lay Gyeoul on the floor and checking his pulse. He cursing when he feel it so weak. Gyeoul got heart attack. Quickly, he call the emergency number. While he doing everything he can't to keep Gyeoul heart beating. 

 

“Please baby. Hang in there. Please. Be strong for Appa.” Jinyoung said while tears pouring from his eyes. 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Mark running to the surgery room. It's the first time after the last time Gyeoul fall from the stairs. When he got home, he only found Youngjae there. He crying and saying that Gyeoul got another heart attack. He also blame himself because he take too long time to buy food. But, good news is Jinyoung finally regain his sense back. And he accompany Gyeoul to the hospital, also keeping Gyeoul to stay alive. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Mark called when he saw Jinyoung sat on the bench in front of the surgery room. Jinyoung turn his head, and he cry even more. Mark quickly approaching him and hug Jinyoung. 

 

“Mark. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault. Gyeoul will be okay. You have done well.”

 

“I heard him. I heard he said his chest is hurting. I heard his breath become labored. I heard everything but I ignore him. It's my fault. It's my fault. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live.”

 

“Sshhhh! Calm down. It's not your fault. Please, listen to me. It's not your fault.”

 

“Mark, I'm-”

 

“Listen, Everyone have done a mistake. Big or small. But the most important is whether they regret it and sincerely reflect it, or not. If they do, then that's enough. Don't punish yourself. You deserve to live and saw our son grow up. Please, don't say something like that again. 

 

Hearing what Mark said make Jinyoung crying more and more before he yelp in pain when he felt a sharp pain on his spine.

 

“Jinyoungie! What happen?”

 

“Akhh.. Hurt..” Jinyoung said squeezing Mark hands tightly. 

 

“Wait.. I'll call the doctor.” Mark quickly run to the emergency section. 

 

“Akhhh!!” Jinyoung let another yelp when pain more unbearable, now it's spreading to his stomach. He clutches his stomach tightly. 

 

Minutes later, Mark come back with some emergency room crew and Jinyoung quickly moved to the emergency room. 

 

Jinyoung got sedated so he can't felt the pain before the doctor check his condition. Mark going back and forth between surgery room and emergency room. Good thing that Jackson is coming, so he can look after Gyeoul while Mark takes care of Jinyoung. 

 

Few hours later, Gyeoul surgery finally finished. They successfully operate Gyeoul. Jinyoung really doing good things at first aid care. They also implant a machine on Gyeoul heart, that hopefully can prevent Gyeoul getting another heart attack. Jinyoung's medical results also come out at the same time. And Mark was shocked by the results. Jinyoung was pregnant, 6 weeks. But due to the stress he got, he got miscarriage and have to going under surgery to clean his womb. Mark feel sorry to Jinyoung. He can't help but sign the permission letters for Jinyoung’s surgery. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

A year later… 

 

“Papa! Wakey wakey!” Gyeoul said while climbing to Mark's bed and start jumping. Mark groaning before pull the blanket over his head. 

 

“Papaaaaa~” Gyeoul whining and pull Mark’s blanket. “You promise to take me to the beach!” 

 

“Five more minutes, baby.”

 

“You said that five minutes ago!” Gyeoul said. He now is playing tug of war with blankets against his father. Mark calmly hold his blanket, knowing that Gyeoul won't be able to pull it. But suddenly, his blanket got pulled. He open his eyes and saw Jinyoung folding his hands standing beside his bed. Gyeoul chuckling. He won this morning. 

 

“This is why I told you to not playing games overnight.” Jinyoung said. 

 

“Good Morning, Baby.”

 

“Don't baby-ing me.”

 

“I mean baby Winter. Not you, Doctor Park.”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

 

Mark and Jinyoung have dating for six months now. After Jinyoung’s miscarriage, they become close to each other. Mark always stay by his side, protect him and taking a good care. And slowly Jinyoung fall in love with him.

 

Mark smiling wide and pull both Gyeoul and Jinyoung to his arm. 

 

“Good Morning, big baby.” Mark said kissing Jinyoung temple. “And good morning to you too, Baby boy.” Mark kissing Gyeoul cheek. 

 

Both of them groaning and push Mark away. “Morning breath.” They said at the same time before laughing together. 

 

“Geezz.. No one love me.” Mark said now flipping his body around and laying on his stomach. Jinyoung chuckles before he lay himself on top of Mark body and Gyeoul following him by laying on top of his back now. 

 

“But I love you.” Jinyoung whispered. 

 

“Me too~ Me too~” chant Gyeoul. 

 

Mark look over his shoulder and smiling. “No regrets?”

 

“No regrets.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

That's it. 

What the heck am I just writing? 

Hope you all already satisfied by this ending. I'm still suck for making an ending scene. 

Anyway, please leave comments down below for me~

Pwetty Pwese~

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you think? Should I continue it or should I just focusing my mind on Sweetness?   
> Either way, I hope you like this one (Omg.. Why I am so shameless like this?). Okay real talk, I don't know if you will like it. I think this story not turn out to be as good as I'm imagine, but let me know what you think.. Leave your thoughts on comments below.. And Thanks for reading this!


End file.
